See You Again?
by BurdenWithGloriousCabbage
Summary: After too many fights, Antonio spontaneously decided to leave for New York City from Los Angelos without telling anyone. Desperate to find his boyfriend, Lovino attempts to track down Antonio before he loses him. Spamano
1. Chapter 1

**_My first Spamano fanfic! This chapter is short so just think of it as a prologue._**

* * *

 ** _December 6 – 8:00 pm PST_**

Antonio hated it when they fought. It was happening a lot frequently the past few weeks. The yelling, the endless fear of what could start a fight next, the way they couldn't look each other inside the eye for days at a time…

His forehead rested on the recently slammed bedroom door. On the other side, his boyfriend laid in bed under the sheets; probably sleeping off the argument they just had.

The lanky man shuffled his feet down the hallway and gazed down from the banister to the foyer.

Only minutes before, Lovino had walked in. He was always stressed out: fidgety movements; pacing about the floor; and seemed to rush to and fro each place he went. This evening wasn't different.

Antonio slowly stepped down the banister and moved to the kitchen. A cold mug of coffee sat lonely on the countertops. He picked up the mug and put it to his mouth, his lips brushing against the rim.

His eyes glided to the clock on the wall.

 **8:03 pm**

He put down the coffee, snatched a jacket from a chair in the living room, and sprinted out the door.

 ** _December 7 – 9:45 am PST_**

The first thing Lovino noticed was that the sun was aiming its rays directly at his face. The curtains were wide open as he had fell asleep without closing them.

The second thing he noticed was the absence of another person in bed with him. Not that he minded having a whole bed to himself, but even after they fought, Antonio would still sneak in to the room in the middle of the night to cuddle in the morning. It was the perfect way to make up after some silly fight.

But he wasn't there and they hadn't made up.

Lovino quickly got out of bed and made his way to the guest bedrooms, in case Antonio decided to sleep there instead.

All were empty.

Stomping down the stairwell, he stared at the cold coffee sitting still as it was from yesterday. With almost inhuman speed, Lovino checked and double checked all the rooms in the house.

 _Wait_ , he thought, _it's the weekday so he has to be at work._

Out of breath, he dumps the coffee out into the sink and slowly washes it.

Several seconds later, he gets a text. It's from Francais:

 _F: Do you know where Toni is?_

 _L: No, why?_

 _F: He didn't show up for work._


	2. Chapter 2

**December 7 - 12:30 pm PST**

"Maybe we should ask the person who has been living with Antonio?" Lovino looked up from staring at his knees to the eyes of people staring at him.

After his boyfriend's disappearance, Lovino decided to gather the two people who might provide clues to where he was: Gilbert and Francis. The albino had been pacing the living room floor, scrolling through his phone, analyzing social media in hopes Antonio had made any posts, tweets or any other kind of activity online. The blonde currently sat pensively staring out the window, recalling recent memories of his missing friend and coworker.

Lovino, not sure what to do, had sat quietly in a chair. His attention was caught when he heard his name. "Ask me what?"

"Why are you so out of it? Antonio is missing! Shouldn't you at least look concerned?" Gilbert huffed heatedly.

"What am I supposed to do? Act as frantic as you? That's sure helping," Lovino lashed out.

Gilbert took steps closer to Lovino, "It'd be better than sitting around and doing nothing like you are. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't care about him."

Lovino jumped out of the chair, his face inches from the albino's.

"Both of you, calm down." Francis, who remained seated, demanded sternly, "However amusing it would be to see you two bicker, you're both wasting time."

Obeying, Gilbert and Lovino both sat down, glaring at each other.

Francis looked directly at Lovino, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday evening at around 8, I think. We… we got in another argument."

Francis nodded, "Antonio's told us how many 'arguments' you two have been getting into lately. What was this one about?"

Sighing, Lovino ran his hands through his hair with dismay, "I don't even remember."

"What kind of boyfriend…" Gilbert whispered in disbelief.

"I know! I know!" Lovino snapped, "I've been a terrible boyfriend! Things just haven't gone as I've hoped…"

"Things weren't going as Antonio had hoped either. He…" Francis paused, "He might have left for a new life."

"New life? What the hell are you...?"

"We were talking on break couple days ago," Francis continued, "and he was talking about other cities in the United States like Chicago and Denver."

"Do you really think Toni decided to leave last night for Chicago without telling anyone?" Gilbert asked bewildered.

"Our conversation could have been nothing more than dreamy small talk," the blonde replied.

Lovino launched from his seat and grabbed a coat from the back of it. Quickly, he made his way to the front door and hastily put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Gilbert called after him.

"If Antonio was thinking about going to the other side of the United States, he must have went to the airport."

"I doubt he has enough money to afford a ticket that far."

The door was open. "He must have went to the airport, found out he didn't have enough money, and stayed there, too embarrassed to return. I'm on my way there to check."

He rushed to the main road closest to the house and halted a taxi.

"Where to?" the cabbie driver asked.

"LAX."

As the taxi pulled onto the freeway, Lovino reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, but out came a second one - Antonio's phone. He tapped on the screen and popped up was the internet app.

"On second thought, I need you to take me to..."

* * *

 **December 6 - 9:24 pm PST**

"...Union Station." Antonio replied to the cabbie driver.

As the taxi drove down the road, Antonio stared out the window. Cars illuminated the streets as the night had long draped itself over the city. His eyes looked up at the sky. The sky was a solid black.

The taxi slowed down and after he paid the driver, Antonio walked through the entrance. He put his hand in his pocket,only his wallet. The other pocket, nothing. Cursing under his breath, he jogged to a receptionist's desk. The woman behind the counter greeted him.

"Hi, my train leaves in about ten minutes, but I don't have my phone on me; it has my ticket on it," the woman nodded with a quizzing look so he continued, "So is there anyway to get the ticket I already paid for in another form so I can board?"

The receptionist shook her head, "Sorry, sir, there's nothing I can do without proof of purchase."

Antonio rubbed his hands on his face and sulked his way from the desk. That is until an idea popped into his head. A very risky idea at that.

Patiently, he waited until not many were paying attention to the train entrance to casual, yet quickly, walk to the area where the actual trains where. Luckily, few people were there and he slipped one of the trains.

He jogged down the aisle until he spotted an empty cabin. Silently, Antonio slid the door shut behind him and blocked the window with the curtains. Before he could catch his breath, the door violently slammed back open.

"Oh, hey!" the blonde man exclaimed, "I didn't know I'd be sharing the cabin." The stranger tossed his bags on the seat opposite to Antonio, "The name's Alfred, what's yours?"

Before he could reply, a gruff sounding voice could be heard several feet down the aisle, "May I see your ticket?"

Antonio yelped as Alfred immediately picked him up and, although more gentler than how he threw his bags, shoved him into the upper compartments where the luggage was supposed to go. The stranger put his index finger to his mouth before shutting the compartment door. Not long after, the ticket master came to the room.

"Ticket, please."

Antonio couldn't see a thing but seconds later, Alfred's face was next to his.

"He's gone!"

"How did you know I snuck on?"

"You should've seen yourself, your eyes grew enormous when you hear that guy coming down the train."

"And you didn't let me get caught?"

The blonde laughed, "Nah. No fun in that." He sat down and Antonio did too once he was out of the luggage container.

"You never answered to what your name is."

"It's Antonio."

"So, Antonio, where are you heading?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

 **Yay! Thanks for reading! *confetti***

 **I haven't a clue on how trains and train stations work so I sorta made up the rules as I went along.**


End file.
